It is generally known to implement a dual range detection scheme in connection with a remote keyless entry (RKE) system. One example of such an implementation is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,344 (the “'344 patent”) to Nantz et al.
The '344 patent discloses a method and a system for operating a controller of and a RKE system to provide for short distance functions that are actuatable from a key fob at a shorter distance from the vehicle than other long distance functions. This may include receiving a desired type of radio frequency signal; actuating a high gain mode of a receiver of the controller; and detecting a message from an acceptable remote keyless entry transmitter. This may also include decoding a function code portion of the message; changing the receiver from the high gain mode to a lower gain mode if the function code is not a long distance function; decoding a remaining portion of the message; determining if the remaining portion of the message was decoded properly; and performing the requested function if the remaining portion of the message was decoded properly.